La verdad es invisible
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel, sencillo vendedor de kiosko, no creía que la vida le deparase mucho más. Martín, misterioso transeúnte, era, sin lugar a dudas, un ángel para él. LATIN HETALIA Argentina & Perú


Hetalia y LH no son míos.

* * *

 **La verdad es invisible**

Lo veía pasar cadas día, todas las tardes a las cinco y cuarenta y dos. Caminando a paso rápido y ligero como un pluma, ágil como una liebre: sin prisa, sin paciencia. Iba dando amplias zancadas, pero sin hacer esfuerzo alguno dado la longitud de sus piernas. Tenía perfil de dios griego, por muy cliché que aquello sonase. Solo su nariz estaba algo chueca, era un tanto demasiado grande. Pasaba todos los días frente a su pequeño kiosko, pero solo una vez por día. Nunca lo veía volver antes de las seis de la tarde, que era la hora a la que guardaba todo y cerraba con llave, pero siempre lo volvía a ver al día siguiente.

Se preguntaba siempre qué clase de persona sería, a qué se dedicaría o a dónde se dirigía. El sujeto, rubio, blanquiñoso y de ojos poco comunes, vestía siempre un traje claro, ya sea gris o color crema. Miguel se imaginaba que era algún sujeto exitoso, de cuna de oro debido a su joven apariencia. Tal vez un abogado, un economista o algo por el estilo. Debía ser bueno llevar una vida así… La suerte de algunos.

La suerte de otros era como la suya. Con un trabajo aburrido, sin gracia y miserable pero que a fin de cuentas seguía siendo mejor que no tener trabajo o tener uno que destruía la poca luz que quedaba en uno. Usualmente los kioskeros eran viejos, pero Miguel pudo reemplazar a un difunto amigo de su abuelo. Era un trabajo sencillo y tranquilo. No ganaba mucho, pero ese era el precio de la comodidad. Lo más entretenido que le sucedía cada día era ver a aquel tipo en traje pasar frente a su kiosko. Nunca le dignaba de una mirada, nunca se había detenido a comprarle nada. Caminaba como si no importara nada más, como si de por si no hubiera nadie más. Era un sujeto raro, pero había algo fascinante en él.

Pero un día sí se detuvo. Miguel pestañeó, como sacado de golpe de un ensueño.

-¿S-sí? -balbuceó, repentinamente perdido, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de ensayar aquella pieza.

El rubio se acercó más, sonriendo apenas.

-Hola, ¿Me podés dar chicles?

Miguel asintió.

-Claro. ¿De qué marca?

-Lo que sea. Los más caros.

Miguel dudó por un segundo, sin esperarse una respuesta así. Tomó finalmente los de marca gringa y se los tendió.

-...pesos -murmuró y el rubio le pagó con un billete.

En lo que Miguel rebuscaba buscando vuelto, abrió el paquete y se metió uno a la boca.

-Siempre me estás mirando -dijo y Miguel alzó la vista apenado, sintiendo calor subírsele al rostro.

-Ah… solo lo veo pasar todos los días -farfulló y le estiró la mano para darle su dinero.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-Quedatelo -musitó y le dedicó una sonrisa de película antes de irse, sin volverse a ver la cara de total perplejidad de Miguel.

Desde entonces, Martín (así se llamaba) se detenía cada día a comprar "el chicle más caro". Miguel especulaba sobre el motivo detrás de este cambio de rutina, mas no se lo explicaba. Pero le daba buenas ganacias a él, puesto que nunca se llevaba su cuantioso vuelto. Mejor para Miguel.

Se mantuvo así por varias semanas, casi un mes cuando repentinamente, sin previo aviso, un día Martín no apareció. Miguel se quedó mirando la calle, inseguro, nervioso, descolocado. Esperó un minuto, dos, cinco, diez… Pasó una hora y Martín no llegaba. Eran las seis y Miguel no sabía si cerrar el kiosko. Era ridículo, pero la ausencia del rubio lo dejaba inquieto.

Esa noche no durmió bien.

* * *

-Tengo un negocio propio -comentó mientras encendía su cigarro y el vendedor asintió, curioso.

Apagó el fósforo y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras daba una primera calada profunda. Después de ausentarse casi un mes, Martín había resurgido de entre la niebla e intercambió los chicles por los Marlboro. Miguel esperó a que continuara.

-Soy comerciante -siguió, expulsando el humo mientras hablaba-. Tengo una pequeña tienda, me va bien…

Pausó por unos segundos, fumando en silencio. Miguel sentía el frío en sus dedos y un deseo de poder estar fumando también lo invadió. Martín, como si le hubiera leído la mente, le ofreció su cigarro. Miguel sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, gracias -rechazó bajo, ronco, y Martín alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Enfermo?

-Algo -admitió el vendedor-. Solo un resfrío.

-Espero que no sea grave -contestó el rubio y Miguel le sonrió débilmente.

-No te preocupes.

-No puedo evitar hacerlo -replicó Martin y Miguel lo miró escéptico-. De verdad. Me caés bien y dudo que ganes mucho… ¿Mantenés a alguien? Algún pibe, una mina…

-A mi mamá -murmuró Miguel.

Martín volvió a inhalar, mirando al cielo nublado que oscurecería temprano. Un señor mayor se acercó y compró unas galletas, alejándose con pasitos un tanto torpes debido a lo tieso de sus miembros. Miguel se preguntó si acaso le tocaba romper el silencio.

-Bueno, debo seguir -Martín suspiró y apagó el cigarro en el suelo-. Te cuidás, eh.

-Claro -respondió el vendedor tranquilo y alzó la mano a modo de despedida-. Tú igual…

-Yo no necesito hacerlo -Martín le sonrió de lado-. Vos sí.

Dicho esto, se alejó a paso rápido.

Al día siguiente, Miguel perdió la chamba. Así, sin más, sin razón ni motivo. Recortes. Tal vez debería haber estado más enojado, haberse sentido traicionado o algo así, pero de alguna manera no fue capaz. Una peligrosa resignación lo dominaba y simplemente lo aceptó como quien acepta que es lunes y no viernes. No tenía idea de qué haría a partir de ese momento, pero la resignación le decía, como una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza o un diablillo sentado en su hombro, que ya algo encontraría. No pasaba nada.

Lo único que sí le importó, fue Martín. Pensó que sería lo correcto ir a verlo a la hora en que siempre aparecía para darle la noticia. No porque fueran amigos ni nada por el estilo, era consciente de que no tenían esa clase de relación ni ninguna relación de por sí, pero de todas maneras sintió aquella necesidad. Le parecía debido.

Eran las cinco y cuarto cuando llegó a la estación del metro. Frente a la salida, todavía en pie, estaba su kioskito, cerrado. Con un suspiro un tanto nostálgico, se acercó a él y se sentó en el murillo que había al lado. Sacó su celular para verificar la hora, notando que apenas un poco más que nada le quedaba de la batería. Decidió dejar el celular intacto y lo guardó, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Cerrás temprano hoy?

Miguel alzó la mirada al reconocer la voz y sonrió.

-Hola -saludó animoso y sacudió la cabeza-. Ya no trabajo acá. Me botaron.

-Oh… qué bardo, che -el argentino soltó un silbido, sonando decepcionado-. Entonces, ¿dónde trabajas ahora?

Miguel se tensó.

-Ahm, aún estoy buscando…

-Así que estás sin laburo -Martín lo escrutó con la mirada y Miguel se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el trasero del pantalón.

-Sí, la verdad que así es -suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Pero… no sé, pensé en despedirme…

Ahora sí se sentía ridículo. ¿Que si al argentino eso le daba igual? Debía darle igual, después de todo, ¿quién era Miguel en su vida? Nadie, la verdad. Lo que en un momento le pareció un acto de buena educación debido, ahora le parecía una bobada innecesaria, un caprichito que no sabía de dónde había salido ni por qué. Desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos, sobando la punta del derecho contra el asfalto resquebrajado, y oyó a Martín reirse.

-¿De verdad? -canturreó el rubio y Miguel alzó apenas los ojos-. Sos tan buena onda…

Miguel forzó una sonrisa avergonzada y Martín le palmeó la espalda.

-Dale, ¿Qué decís si te invito a un café? Vivo acá a la vuelta. ¿Sí?

Miguel lo miró sorprendido, sin haberse esperado aquella invitación.

-Claro -reaccionó finalmente a decir y miró a su alrededor.

Martín sonrió complacido y le indicó que lo siguiera. Echaron a caminar juntos, doblando la esquina por la que solía ver desaparecer al rubio. Cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había pasado por aquel lado, si bien había trabajado casi dos años a no más de quince pasos. Se le hizo como una pequeña aventura, como entrar en territorio totalmente desconocido y casi fue como entrar en otra dimensión. Se sintió así, si bien la calle que apareció ante él no tenía nada extraordinario, solo su aura extraña. Miguel trató de que no se le notara la mezcla de emoción y curiosidad, creyendo que Martín pensaría que era raro o que tenía intención de asaltarlo o robarle en casa. Después de todo, no era más que un pobre sin trabajo.

No obstante, Martín no pareció percibir nada de aquello. Caminaba con su acostumbrado paso acelerado y firme, elegante como un ave, ¿un águila quizá?, que volaba perfectamente al ras del concreto. Miguel se sintió como un pichón gordo y torpe que constantemente se daba de cara contra la vereda, sin importar cuánto batiese las alas. Se esforzaba mares más que el rubio y fallaba igualmente. Desde el interior de su kiosko nunca había notado lo nociva que era la perfección de Martín, no hasta estar a su costado. Desde su lado del pequeño mostrador, su inferioridad había estado justificada y excusada. Pero ahora, ¿qué lo defendería de la humillación?

Un poco de la admiración que sentía por el argentino, un cachito tal vez, se tornó agria.

La casa de Martín era alta y angosta. tenía un techo dos aguas alto y puntiagudo, de madera oscura como ya no se solía ver en la ciudad. Tenía algo que le recordaba al estilo gótico, aunque el edificio estuviese lejos de serlo. Cuando entraron, Miguel fue bienvenido por muebles antiguos, un recibidor oscuro y lámparas débiles de tenue luz. El lugar podría haber sido sacado de un cuento de terror, pero contrario a lo que se esperó, el suelo no crujía bajo sus pasos. Cuando pasaron a la sala, se sintió aliviado al pasar a una estancia más iluminada, cortesía de los grandes ventanales que había allí. Tomó asiento cuando Martín le pidió que se pusiera cómodo y esperó a que el rubio volviera con una bandeja. Le sirvió té de frutas y unas magdalenas que ya no estaban del todo frescas, pero que igualmente disfrutó. Martín partió narrando un poco de su historia familiar y la de la casa cuando Miguel preguntó si era muy difícil mantenerla.

-¿Vives solo? -quiso saber, un tanto apenado por la pregunta pero no pudiendo contener más su curiosidad.

Martín asintió.

-Alquilo dos cuartos y los demás los ocupan huéspedes que vienen por una noche o dos. Pero el personal se compone solo por mí. Es agotador porque también tengo la tienda.

-Me imagino.

Miguel miró su té y bebió, sintiendo la mirada de Martín sobre él. No le incomodaba, pero se preguntaba qué tanto había que mirar. El rubio esperó unos segundos y volvió a tomar aire… Y entre tazas viejas y guiños que creyó imaginarse, Miguel consiguió trabajo nuevo. Por un instante, se le ocurrió pensar que Martín no era otra cosa que su ángel enviado.

* * *

Martín lo dejó a cargo de la casa y por ahorrarle el viaje, le ofreció una habitación, la cual, empero, Miguel rechazó debido a que aún no se hacía la idea de dejar sola a su madre ya anciana. Su jefe no insistió, aunque le advirtió que tendría que levantarse muy temprano. A Miguel no le importó, estaba acostumbrado. Debía salir de casa a más tardar un cuarto para las cinco, ya que vivía lejos. Llegaba, desayunaba y se disponía a preparar el desayuno para los huéspedes. El alojamiento en aquella casa incluía únicamente desayuno, siendo algo así como un _bed and breakfast_ , cosa que, sin embargo, no se decía en voz alta debido a la poca afinidad que Martín tenía hacia las cosas de origen inglés. Miguel prefirió no hacer preguntas y tomarlo simplemente como un patriotismo muy ardido. Martín, desde luego, era un argentino muy orgulloso de su nación.

Tampoco hizo preguntas sobre los huéspedes, ni sobre los permanentes ni los transitorios. Los veía durante el desayuno y luego de eso, cada cual se volvía para sus asuntos, saliendo o quedándose encerrados en sus cuartos, a los cuales Miguel no tenía permitido entrar. Eran raros, eso sí. Usualmente se trataba de hombres de avanzada edad y expresión huraña, la cual no se conmovía ni con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Y Miguel tenía mucha que ofrecer, pero finalmente se rindió y aceptó que lo mejor sería servirles su desayuno y no desangrarse por hacerlos sentirse a gusto. Martín trató de animarlo con una casual caricia en la mejilla, diciéndole que no eran tan malos una vez que uno se acostumbraba a ellos.

Solía quedarse hasta después de cenar con Martín, lo cual se alargaba a causa de sus interminables charlas, y tras dejar la cocina impecable, se despedía de su jefe. Este le agradecía todos los días y le deseaba un buen viaje a casa, regalándole una sonrisa y un guiño. Solían ser más o menos las diez y media cuando salía rumbo a la estación de metro. De no ser porque Martín pagaba bien y se sentía cómodo trabajando ahí, Miguel haría caso a las quejas de su madre sobre cómo ya nunca lo veían.

-Estás desapareciendo -le reprochaba cuando llegaba a ayudarle a alistarse para dormir.

-No es cierto, tengo libre los lunes. Y los domingos salgo temprano.

-Pero los demás días eres un fantasma -replicó la mujer, recostándose en su cama.

Miguel sonrió apenado e indefenso, deseándole buenas noches. Pensó en pedirle a Martín un recorte de horas a la tarde, con el argumento de que el argentino llegaba a la casa ya un cuarto para las seis y no había necesidad de que Miguel se quedara después de eso. Le tomó tres días decidirse completamente, ya que no podía negar del todo el que le apenara. Tal vez Martín disfrutaba de su compañía, tal vez le hacía bien tener con quien cenar en lugar de comer solo. Le hacía sentir culpa, culpa de la cual no se deshizo del todo cuando por fin se armó de valor y buscó al argentino cuando finalizó su "turno".

Dejó sobre el mesón el delantal que utilizaba en la cocina y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subiendo. no sabía bien porqué, pero se cuidó de hacer ruido y avanzó con cautela por el corredor del segundo piso. La oficina de Martín se encontraba al final el corredor, justo después de su dormitorio y antes de las escaleras que llevaban al ático. La puerta estaba solo junta y Miguel estaba por tocar, cuando unas voces llegaron a él, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-...que no fuiste, está enfurecido -oyó a un hombre, supuso que joven, hablar sobresaltado.

-Ya, ¿y qué? Si él se puede enojar hasta porque los pájaros vuelan -resopló Martín-. Mirá, decile que no tengo tiempo para sus fiestecitas y reuniones, y que si sigue jodiéndome, personalmente iré a romper su colección de platos.

-Sabés que lo único que quiere…

-Es que me case. Sí, está un poco difícil no enterarme si siempre me colgaba a alguna minita del brazo. Como dije, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Es increíble que vos de todas las personas te niegues a pasar una velada acompañado -se escuchó el sarcasmo palpable.

-Es que las mujeres que para él pasan de aceptables son todas insulsas -declaró Martín secamente y Miguel sintió algo en su interior encogerse intimidado-. Si quiero estar acompañado o coger, ya sé yo muy bien como conseguirme a alguien. No necesito a mi viejo jugando a la casamentera.

-Si, lo noté -le fue reprochado y Miguel contuvo la respiración-. Trajiste alguien a trabajar a la casa, ¿pero en qué demonios estás pensando?

-...solo es una ayuda -la voz de Martín se debilitó y Miguel agudizó más los oídos, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-Claro -se rio el otro sujeto-. ¿Y desde cuándo necesitamos ayuda desde afuera? ¿Qué le hallaste? ¿Es solo una excusa para tenerlo cerca y que papá no sospeche?

Martín resopló.

-Dejá las preguntas, Sebas, sos igual de molesto que el viejo. Además -Miguel oyó pasos inciertos y de golpe se abrió al puerta-. Él puede… ¿Miguel?

El aludido pegó un brinco hacia atrás, helándosele la sangre al verse descubierto infraganti.

-A-ah… y-yo… -balbuceó torpemente y el visitante de Martín soltó una risa seca.

-Ah, ya veo -masculló y se acercó a la puerta, pasando de largo a Martín y a Miguel.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre el jefe y su empleado. Por varios largos segundos, ninguno atinó a decir nada, hasta que Martín se animó a hablar.

-Eso fue Sebastián -fue lo primero que Martín soltó-. Hermano adoptivo, biológicamente mi primo.

Miguel asintió.

-No estaba espiando -se disculpó en un hilo de voz-. Quería hablar contigo…

Martín pareció creerle, aunque una leve pizca de recelo seguía en sus ojos.

-¿De?

-Quería… esto, saber si podría comenzar a irme más temprano. Por mi mamá.

Su jefe ladeó la cabeza, dándose luego la vuelta y yendo a su escritorio. Tomó asiento y miró unos papeles, pensativo. No se veía decepcionado ni desilusionado, solo pensativo. Miguel esperó.

-Tendré que disminuirte el sueldo -advirtió finalmente el rubio. Miguel asintió apresuradamente.

-Estoy consciente de eso.

-Entonces no debería haber problema.

Martín le sonrió, pero era claramente falso. Hasta Miguel podía verlo y eso dolía.

-Gracias -susurró y se despidió, retirándose.

* * *

Las cosas se tornaron incómodas, pero es que tampoco era de extrañarse. De por sí no se veían mucho porque Martín salía poco después del desayuno y Miguel siempre tenía la casa para sí para hacer el aseo y mantener todo en perfecto estado. No obstante, los pocos momentos que compartían, ahora eran raros, no completamente tensos pero tampoco ya tan amenos como fueron en un principio. Miguel no culpaba a Martín, se echaba la culpa completamente a sí.

Pasaron varios días de esa manera, sin más visitantes como el rubio de lentes. Era un viernes cuando Miguel se disponía a despedirse de Martín, quien se cebaba un mate en la sala. El rubio alzó la vista cuando Miguel tocó y se asomó, entrando unos cuantos pasos.

-Ya acabé, me voy yendo -avisó, nunca mirando a Martín directamente a la cara.

-Dale, hasta mañana -se despidió el argentino y Miguel se volteó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Martín lo seguía mirando cuando lo vio abrirla, dudando unos segundos sobre un tema al que había estado dándole vuelta durante los últimos días. Pero tenía que ser ya, se dijo.

-Oye, Miguel -lo detuvo y el chico se detuvo en la puerta volviéndose.

-¿Sí? -preguntó y se acercó cuando Martín lo llamó con la mano.

-Vení, quiero decirte algo -murmuró y esperó a que Miguel se sentara con él-. Ya que trabajás aquí, debería ser sincero con vos.

Miguel frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás diciendo que me has mentido?

-No, claro que no -Martín negó tranquilamente-. Simplemente no te conté todo y vos no notaste nada raro.

-Ahm… aparte de las malas caras de los huéspedes, no… -concedió Miguel y Martín torció una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Eso mismo. No notaste nada raro. Miguel, no se supone que puedas ver nada, todos nuestros huéspedes son fantasmas y demonios.

Miguel parpadeó, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Apenado, se disculpó, pidiendo que se lo repita. Martín, con aparente paciencia, lo hizo, sonriendo ante la estupefacta expresión de Miguel. Era claro.

-¿Estás bromeando? -farfulló Miguel, avergonzado de ser el blanco de burlas de su jefe, pero este sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Miguel, hablo totalmente en serio. De hecho, no se supone que me veas a mí. La gente normal no me puede ver cuando no lo deseo.

-¿¡Qué!? -Miguel se sobresaltó-. ¿¡Estás diciendo que la gente me veía hablar solo!?

Martín se rio, asintiendo.

-La verdad que sí. De hecho creo que por eso te echaron.

La cara de incredulidad de Miguel era tal vez el más bello de los poemas que Martín había leído. Decidió proseguir con las explicaciones:

-En mi familia todos somos así. Somos los que pueden ver a los fantasmas y los guiamos después de su muerte. Te pedí que no limpiaras los cuartos ni que entraras en ellos porque todos son portales, o al inframundo o a otras casas como esta. Cuando alcanzamos la mayoría de edad, nuestros padres nos regalan nuestra propia casa -suspiró y se removió-. Eso es lo que hacemos. La tienda fue un capricho mío…

Miguel asintió, pero solo por dar una respuesta, no porque estuviese entendiendo.

-¿¡Y qué pasa si viene alguien normal!? -exclamó al rato y Martín se encogió de hombros.

-No lo harán. No es como si tuviésemos anuncios en el periódico o un cartel colgando afuera…

Miguel pausó unos segundos, antes de tomar aire.

-Y tú… ¿eres un demonio?

-No, nada de eso. Tampoco un fantasma, somos seres de carne y hueso. Como humanos me supongo, pero vivimos más y podemos hacernos invisibles. No debemos llamar la atención de los hombres...

-¿Entonces qué eres? -Miguel tragó, apretando los puños, mirándolo fijamente.

Martín se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie lo sabe -respondió bajo y le devolvió la mirada, sabiendo que había una pregunta más que ardía en el interior de Miguel.

 _Entonces… ¿qué soy yo?_

-No lo sé.

* * *

Martín le dio unos días libres para que asimilara y procesara la nueva información. No le dijo cuándo debía volver, por lo que también tuvo en cuenta la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. No lo culpaba, lo que le había dicho no era nada de ese mundo, literalmente. Le costó mucho decidirse a invitar a Miguel y luego a decirle la razón, pero ahora estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Solo esperaba que no se lo contara a nadie más, pero Martín tenía fé en que la situación era lo suficientemente descabellada como para mantener al chico callado. Era mejor así, no necesitaba tener más problemas con su padre.

Tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que Sebastián le había dicho. Ciertamente Miguel era algo fuera de lo común y aquello podría ser una tan buena excusa… ¿Pero por qué necesitaba excusas él? Él solo quería que volviera Miguel para asear los pasillos, cocinar y cuidar del jardín, desempolvar los jarrones de la sala y escuchar sus historias mientras comían juntos. Martín no se había sentido solo antes de Miguel.

Era miércoles cuando Miguel finalmente apareció a la hora de siempre, prendiendo las luces de la cocina. Al escuchar un rumor de ollas y platos, Martín se levantó y, envuelto en una bata, bajó a la cocina. Sonrió al ver al chico alistando el desayuno, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Miguel, sin embargo, al sentirlo cerca, se volteó a verlo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, che -respondió Martín manteniendo sus emociones a raya-. ¿Hacés el desayuno?

-Sí, ¿qué más? ¿crees que vengo a saquearte el refri? -renegó bajando algo la voz.

Martín se rio.

-Entonces, ¿te quedás? -le sonrió y fue sincero, pero Miguel permaneció serio.

-Sí. Pero quiero que me digas algo primero.

-Adelante -musitó Martín mientras se ponía a buscar lo que necesitaba para el té con leche.

Miguel se mordió el labio, siguiéndolo.

-¿Me contrataste solo porque te pude ver? -susurró, acercándose al rubio que cesó en su búsqueda, volviéndose también-. ¿O por algo más?

-Ah, ¿esa es tu pregunta? -contestó el argentino divertido y solo hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Miguel resopló.

-¡Por la puta, Martín! ¿¡Me tienes ganas o no!? -estalló impaciente, harto de tanto jugueteo y de rodeos, y se acercó más a él, hasta estar casi pegados-. ¡Tú no necesitas ayuda en esta casa, el hospedaje no es más que una tapadera!

Pero Martín solo sonrió de lado, llevando dos dedos bajo su mentón para alzarle un poco más el rostro.

-Me gusta esa actitud -declaró con su tono más coqueto y descarado-. Por eso creo que te dejaré con la duda hasta que lo descubras vos mismo.

Y dejando a Miguel boquiabierto, tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a la terraza trasera con un "¿venís?".


End file.
